The Portal of Death
by megatokyo005
Summary: An Adventourus Fanfic, please, R
1. Enter the charecters at least someofem'

The Portal of Death  
  
Prologue  
  
In the first few years, The Portal of Death was a very successful M.M.O.R.P.G. (M.assive M.ultiplayer O.nline Role P.laying G.ame, but to the players thought of it more as their life) but the game was hacked and the 8 Elemental crystals were scattered to the four winds, along with the Discs of the Silvrana. Hundreds of the greatest players ever tried to find the discs but no one recovered them. Many went insane trying to find them but the hacker would be one step ahead of them.  
  
Bloody war would arise because of a mere rumor or insinuation. Throughout the game the air was hostile and many were a lost land or insane weather.  
  
Ch4p73r 1  
  
It was raining.DSever023 didn't like rain in particular.In fact, DSever023 didn't care for many things. Toting the 8 foot large spear for which his call name was founded upon, the giant man was wearing a large mitkar(strong, relativly light metal vest) and a pair of shielded pants. He walked toward a small circular hole through which one woul travel through the gaming world when the portal glowed a dark crimson and a shorter figure appeared from the portal wearing a small leather tunic and a dark robe that covered himself almost completely.  
  
"Umm, where am I?  
  
"You're in the tremple moutains, where there's rumored to be the first crystal of seven powerful crystals to lead a player to the Disks of Silvrana, but nobody's found any crystals much less the discs," he replied.  
  
" Well my call name's DMage1, my friend D133757r1k3999 or Drakodz," as he said that, a new player jumped at him and swung large and thick sword. DSever023 in reply, swung his spear at the sword and brought the two metal into a cross strike, but DSever023 didn't acctually have a spear, but a sever.   
  
"Drako Sevari!"  
  
"What the he-"  
  
The sword was flung off in a direction that only DMage1 knew.  
  
They held a staredown for a couple of minutes then DSever023 broke the silence with a remark that almost gave them a chill down the back of their spine.   
  
"Farewell, and if we should meet again lets both hope its under better circumstances," DSever added, the blades on the sever glinting from the sun, now peeping through the clouds.  
  
Who was that, and what kind of weapon is that ? Drakodz asked DMage1 in their ability to speak through each others thoughts.  
  
It doesn't matter, and that was a sever, which has the ability to become two blades and twirl... I know it can do that I was justy wondering what it was called. *_*  
  
You asked me .The crystal is near, I can feel it.   
  
Why do we always trust your instincts, why not mine _ Drakods added painfully and then groaned, as he knew the answer, they talked about it every day of the week and always, the answer was naturally the same.   
  
Because you're an idiot and I'm the one who 1. Has special powers...   
  
Hey!I've got powers too... ^_^   
  
Yeah... Idiotic powers!DMage1 snapped at Drakodz.  
  
Drakodz flinched visably at this insult but recovered soon enough.  
  
What about that time you led us through a really dark canyon in Tarkanef, and we barely made it out alive *_^   
  
Canyon  
  
(Drakodz) How about we go into that canyon, it looks fun  
  
(DMage1) no #_#  
  
(Drakodz) aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww! COME ON!  
  
(DMage1) no   
  
3 days later, after starvation and sleeping on rocks  
  
(Drakodz) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BAD WYEVERN! ALL YOUR FAULT, DMage1  
  
Actually, that was you. YOU awakened the giant wyevern in the cave, YOU tried to feed it travelers food, YOU tried to eat its babies, making it follow us out of there, almost dead from its infinite amout pecking and clawing.  
  
oh 0_0   
  
Then they felt and saw something that made their skin crawl, their blood boil, and their spine tingle with fear. The sky had just gone from a clear cloudless day into darker than even thought possible."Do you feel that?", Drakodz finally said, throwing caution to the wind by not using the safe thought speak.  
  
The crystal had been awakened from it's thousand year sleep to be bent to its evil owner's will and used.  
  
  
  
Tordalon was a large kingdom which had a prosperous living and were a natural soft people filled with politics. One day, a relativly small man wearing a small leather tunic and a dark robe that covered himself almost completely walked into the kingdom.  
  
In the presidential suite, the president was having a political conversation with other presidents over the message board about threats to the game when the sirens glared red.  
  
(There's one now!)  
  
E..........d...........................m...................s5..............................4............................................6.................................3   
  
The screen flashed on as a small leather tunic and a dark robe wearing man picked up the screen.  
  
(EXAMINE MY HANDIWORK!) he said as the screen showed a trail of blood and dead guards laying around.  
  
End transmission  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the real world  
  
(Hacker.//=" and now to make my plot final!"  
  
T...R...A...P...P...E...D......I...N......G...A...M...E  
  
  
  
SCrossbear809 was an interesting player, though no one really understood him. He was the only guard who could challenge the hacker when he came to the palace.  
  
(Sc): So you've come again, not satisfied with hacking the original game plan?What're you gonna do, glue us to our seats while we're playing so we can't get out? _  
  
(?) Actually, yes :)  
  
At this point SC jumped ? and stabbed him in the stomach to find his attack blocked.  
  
(?)Fool, I wasn't going to use this, but I guess I will. :)  
  
The crystal glowed bright Golden as ? began to edge his way towards the presidential suite.  
  
(?) Thunder2!  
  
SC was engulfed in lightning that almost made him die, but ? got away.  
  
  
  
DMage1 and Drakodz arrived after ? got away and found SC in ruins.  
  
Check the message board  
  
  
  
Message Board  
  
1. Westra01 I can't get out!  
  
2. Amarco1 I can't get out!   
  
3. Quindra I can't get out!   
  
4.Sender4 I can't get out!   
  
  
  
Nobody can get out of the game!   
  
HACKER! OnLy OnE tHaT gOoD!!! .//!=  
  
" He took... th...e c-c-c-crystal"  
  
" Who?"  
  
"The hack.....er!"   
  
  
  
As they walked out, a stream of arrows colored the ground below them. They ducked around a bush and sprinted for a barn. As they waited, DMage1 started to fight back.   
  
(Celest`uri~uskan)  
  
A tornado engulfed their opponents and threw them to the ground. Drakodz then fought by a force that even he was surprised by   
  
Not the last fight I'm in! Water1!  
  
The villagers were now freezing in the side of the road.They took this chance and started to run to the south. 


	2. Teragorran madness

Ch4p73r 2  
  
About half-way between Tordalon and Epixiphas stood a messagenger with a note for SCrossbear809 "ah, it isn't easy being a messagenger,":(   
  
That's when SCrossbear809 knocked him over accidentally.  
  
"I'm so sorry" 0o0  
  
" I don't believe we've met, my name's SCrossbear809" :)  
  
"I have a message for you."0_0  
  
Note  
  
WE MUST CALL UPON YOUR SERVICE ONCE AGAIN, THIS TIME IT'S MUCH MORE SERIOUS,A HACKER HAS COME ONCE AGAIN AND IT ISN'T SO SIMPLE THIS TIME, HE HAS LOCKED EVERYONE IN THE GAME, AND HE HAS STOLEN THE CRYSTAL OF THUNDER, THE FIRST OF SEVEN, YOU MUST FORGET THAT, HOWEVER, AND GO TO THE FIRE CAVE TO STOP ANOTHER HACKER...  
  
"Another HACKER! Not MORE!" +_+  
  
THIS HACKER IS THE BIGGER THREAT, AND IS CREATING INSANE BEASTS OF MASS DESTRUCTION!  
  
#_# WERCOM CENTRAL #_#  
  
"Not good, I'll just need to go to the Fire cave, which is a good three day's march from here..."  
  
"Any action?" ;)  
  
"Hush!" DMage1 snapped at Drakodz as he stepped on Drakodz' toe, making him jump up and down, full of pain.  
  
"I can't take you, this one, I'm flying solo."   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW! PPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Drakodz pleaded. _  
  
"No!"  
  
*_*  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"OKAY! YOU MAY COME, BUT DON'T MAKE SO MUCH NOISE, THIS IS TERAGORRAN COUNTRY!"  
  
They started their march at about 12:00 in the afternoon, and at 6:00 they were on the edge of the Terragorran country, when a giant wolf with tusks attacked them.   
  
What the heck is that thing!" Drakodz thought-spoke as he brought his sword up and skewered one, and watched as it turned into tiny pixels and disentigrated.  
  
Then he felt his bones go weak as another teragorran smashed him with a tackle. Then he saw eveything go dark as his world became a blur. He couldn't hear, nor feel anything and was all the same, second, minute, day, week, month...  
  
Drakodz, you can't die in the game, then your mind will be stuck in the game forever, no matter what!  
  
I .............. don't ..................... kn ..................... ow .................. wha .................... t ................. you.............. 're .......... talking ....... about ... ugh  
  
A wolf was right above Drakodz, when he heard a loud grinding sound as the teragorran disintegrated before his eyes. Then, Drakodz blacked out.  
  
  
  
All around him was darkness.  
  
"Am I alive? Am I dead"  
  
After what seemed an eternity, a soft, delicate voice answered.  
  
"You are in an in-between, in a place that no one has ever found, this world is being threatened, and we of the gods cannot stop it, we need you to destroy that threat.In return, we will grant you powers, some of healing, some of destruction. You will learn the full extent of these powers in time."  
  
"W-w-why me?"  
  
"You were to die back there, but you lived, and we need people who can defy odds in this time of war."  
  
Meanwhile, DMage1 and SC were fighting very hard, but the numbers were against them.   
  
"We can't fight them entirely"  
  
"Let's go down fighting!"  
  
SC pulled his japanese-style sword, and swung down, splitting a teragorran in half. One jumped up and was going to land on DMage1, but a tall, dark figure knocked it down with a spear.   
  
"DMage1! what are you doing here?"  
  
"DSever023!......ummmm.........it's..................................................nuthin' .............................................. uuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm........maybe one sumethin'"   
  
"Come on, I know there's something going on, spit it out!"  
  
"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T," DMage sputtered as he pointed the way of a teragorran.  
  
It was instantly cut down by SC's sword.   
  
"Good, I'm glad you both know each other, now would you get off your stinkin' butts and give me a hand already!"  
  
They now made quick disposal of the demented creatures and went back to find him glowing with energy.  
  
"That's the God's Power!" DS yelled, almost unconsiensly.   
  
"Do we know where a safehaven is?"DMage1 asked without thorughly thinking about it.   
  
"LoR temple is that way, through a thick swamp, and past that way is a easy portal to the fire cave..."  
  
"We must go to Fire Cave!" SC expressed without thinking.   
  
"Beware, there are giant Spiders..."  
  
Suddenly at the mention of spiders, two things happened, 1. Drakodz awakened and grabbed his sword and yelled, "Where are spiders, let me at 'em!" 2. DM started to turn cold and shiver.  
  
"Are you okay DMage1?" SC asked caringly. 


	3. AAAAAWWWWHHHAAATTTT?

Hi! thanks for sticking with me through this fanfic, its been hard and has challenged my writing skills ( if i have any ). Oh and sorry for that abrupt ending,it was meant to be about 20 lines longer, but sometimes, my computer gets jacked up __ i won't keep y'al waitin' (Auther sits down with .hack//sign desktop and Tsukasa plushie in lap to write.  
  
Ch4p73r 3  
  
  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone!" DM snapped at SC  
  
"What's wrong?"DS asked.  
  
"I had a bad experience, I was walking down the Oracio highlands, looking for the zerea of the Rakina, when...  
  
  
  
As he told the fake story, no one noticed the trail of blood and the large, dark,"there's no such thing as that." DS told SC of the lies DM spoke of.  
  
" The giant spiders attacked me, I couldn't even move it was horrifying and then a dark heroic figure came to rescue me..." DM finished his completly fake story with a huge sigh that made all of his story false.  
  
"Actually, they were spider about threeinches high, I was the figure, and there was no "zerea" and we were in the Saderas desert." Drakodz told the truth of the story.   
  
DM's knees buckled before the first spider jumped on him.  
  
A nanosecond before the spiders attacked, Drakodz immediatly yelled, "Spiders!" he lifted his sword up to see a spiders head impaled on it. Blood formed a pool as the first two were killed by one unseen stroke from Drakodz.  
  
DS saw the spider and quickly gave it a cut in the stomach and its' guts spilled, haunting SC. SC quickly tried to bring his sword up to block it, but the spiderknocked it down and went for his leg, which was easily cut and bleeded, but SC swung at it blindly, cutting a hole in the eyes and ripping its' jaw. The spider disintegrated soon after. SC was momentarily immobilized, but DM was frozen with fear.   
  
Suddenly a loud roar which would rip open the skies and give wreckage to the Earth came to the fighting warriors. The spiders quickly scampered away as a dark figure came towards them by the skies.  
  
"Itz a DRAGON!"  
  
(author's note: insert chap. 3 here)  
  
The dragon landed with a loud, resounding :boom!: and they immediatly saw that this dragon was nothing to kid about. Its silvery scales glinted a deep crimson as the dragon sat, bathed in the dawn's twilight. At the sight of humans, he tilted his head towards them in a challenge, and then saw it, No that was impossible no matter what, wait, hadn't that been the human who died fighting the Zerakadus... Of course!  
  
"If you sneaky little humans are ready yet, i'll give you an a........." suddenly the dragon's eyes flashed white for a second but then turned back into their regular color.  
  
" AHHHHH! I see you've gotten better at breaking a dragonzzz..." his head twitched as his eyes once again flashed white but DS dropped to the floor in exaustion," A foolish attempt at a mind break. Now I will killlllllllllll yoooouuuu aaaa..."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he then puked.  
  
Now Drakodz was trying, after DS had weakened the dragons defences down to a point where Drakodz could take over.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" SC thumped to the floor with amazement.  
  
Then Drakodz used melee attacks on the tired dragon as DS rested.  
  
"Wow! that mind break sure takes it out of ya, right DM?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"DM? Drakodz!!!!!!!!!! DM is gone!"  
  
"I thought he was with SC!" he replied, when suddenly the dragon hit Drakodz and he was knocked to the ground.  
  
"SC's gone too! Drakodz? Why is it suddenly hot in here?"   
  
He didn't notice the very angry looking dragon right behind him.  
  
"THIS, IS FOR ALMOST MIND BREAKING ME," the dragon kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying. as he did this, he didn't see Drakodz unsheating hs sword, Dr4k0B4n3.  
  
"THIS IS FOR BEING ALIVE EVEN AFTER I KILLED YOU..." DrakoBane then went through the dragons thick skull and sent dragon poisen into his blood system. The dragon fell dead and made loud :BOOM! :  
  
(Auther's Note: Yeah, Iknow its my first note, but The bigger they are, the harder they fall, and dragons are just about the biggest.)  
  
Meanwhile in the spiders nest  
  
"Areyouanarachnophobian?IthinkIam.boyisitsweatyinhere!"SC was scared beyond his wit in the spiders cave, but DM just sat there, staring into the distance. As the spiders tied their captures to a silvery group of silk. The strange thing about the web was you could easily detect vibrations, and yet no matter how hard you hit it, it always held.  
  
Outside the cave   
  
  
  
"You got the plan?"  
  
"Yes, we only went over it a thousand times!"  
  
"Let's go." from there on, the voices were silent.  
  
Further into the cave, but not the nest yet   
  
  
  
"You got the plan?"  
  
"Yes, we only went over it a thousand times!"  
  
"Let's go." from there on, the voices were silent.  
  
  
  
Heart of the nest  
  
"uh? where am I? am I? AAAUUUUGGHHHHHH!"  
  
The queen spider looked over her dinner carefully. Today she would be eating Gourmet foods.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the sinister laugh was echoed throughout the cave and Drakodz rushed forth, racing into action, with the plan carved into his mind, suddenly he hit something smooth in the darkness.  
  
At the same time, two other travelers put their plan into action and neither knew, but their bait was about to collide with the predator.  
  
Also at the same time, the queen selected the dark covered one (mmmmmmmmm, choclate!) when the two baits smacked into her. it took a moment for her to understand, but the two bait pieces sprung into action.   
  
Drakodz, smelling a spider swung out towards the smell but hit ? with the flat of his blade. This created mass confusion. The queen called for her knights, but ?? was a perfect shot with a guide, even in the dark, silencing her forever, but this enraged them even more.  
  
Drakodz went crazy with so many targets, hacking, slashing, and even stabbing at spiders. DS then went for the web. He grabbed SC and DM and started to run. Drakodz reluctantly left the carnage to find DS with the two bundles.  
  
"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" they with all the haste in the world, but that didn't stop the fact that the spiders were chasing them.  
  
"I'm gonna stay and fight!" Drakodz said, ready to take a stand.  
  
"BUT WE'VE GOT TO GO, AAAAUUUGHH!" DS yelled, and then slayed a stray spider.  
  
They heard lots of fighting throughout the cave, and then one colossal explosion. The debris went every where as a piece of shoulder armor floated down to their feet.  
  
" He's dead..."  
  
When suddenly, a giant spider came their way.   
  
"I will kill you all..." and then it was chopped in half by a dark figure behind it.  
  
"Never did like those things." Drakodz yelled through the rising smoke. 


	4. A Hacker beyond

i'm actually going to put this as PART II but this is the second installment in the exciting saga The Portal of Death   
  
Copyright: I do own these charecters and you don't   
  
P4r7 2  
  
C|-|4|73r 1  
  
"Well, well, you men seem mighty fine, especially for random travelers.My name's dotslash and she's Keraorn we're slash charecters, who are you?"  
  
" We're drako charecters, except him, he's silvarea. I'm DSever023, he's DL33757r1k3999, or Drakodz, he's DMage1..." he pointed to the curled bundle on the ground, "and he's SCrossbear809."   
  
" I can heal your friend, but it'll scare the hell out of him, and it'll give him a power boost, but I know it will weaken me almost beyond the gates of the abyss."  
  
She started to glow with green (healing) energy as DMage1 started to recover. First, he started to get less pale, and then he started to gain in power, but then dotslash started to fade.  
  
"She's losing her grip! Dark enemies are at hand! where's a temple!" Keraorn yelled, seeing shadows in the trees.   
  
"That way, it's the way to the LoR temple, Why?"  
  
"Bring her there and lay her on the pedastal, I'll hold these Drakonz by myself, and tell her I said I'm sorry." she said almost regretting these words.  
  
"I'll stay and fight them with you!" Drakodz said.  
  
For a second, she almost admired his courage and almost gave into the fact that she liked him... No that's not right, or is it? She was a girl and he was a boy... STOP THINKING LIKE THIS.  
  
That's when they heard the first slither.  
  
"Get ready!!!!!" Drakodz said immediatly, then he listened for the slither, and pulled the last string, in his mantal thoughts, which pulled the trigger. The blast whizzed by the thick brush near the trees and hit a Drakon in the head, triggering other Drakonz to attack. Keraorn jumped up high and unsheathed her Dragoon's lance, ready to fall on a unwary attacker.   
  
As she was in the air, he unlseashed a large cone of fire, which killed many, and when Keraorn came down, she swung her lance, effecting 3 around her, but for every 3 they destroyed, 6 took their place.  
  
"We can't fight them all, Drakodz..."  
  
"AH-HA! I know hot to defeat them, but it takes a lot of strategy and a lot of fighting," he said as they took to the trees.  
  
Meanwhile, at the temple of the Legend of Racioria, DMage1 was frantically pancing over his savior, who was making a very slow recovery.  
  
"Is she going to be okay? Does she need a cold cloth, Oh, so many things to do, so little time."  
  
As the holy light bathed her, she returned to her purest form, where she was a soul and gradually gained in age, when the light was blocked out, as it needed rest.  
  
Suddenly, she rose, and the firct thing she saw filled her with wonder.  
  
"What is it?" DM said in a feeble voice.  
  
(Auther's Note: meeting your Angelic guardian, and love of your life can change you a lot.)  
  
" You look soooooo......" she couldn't think of what to say,even though her memory was blank. She had a memory loss problem every time she did that, but when she into DM's face, she remembered all of it.  
  
" Where's Keraorn?" she said starting to get scared.  
  
" She said to tell you sorry, and Drakodz went with her," he stopped as her eyes filled with tears, and she ran outside and started to chase the long gone charecter, when she saw the sword. She looked at it and it had a note on it.  
  
Note   
  
We're luring the enemies to fire cave to kill hacker. Meet us there!  
  
Signed ...D.L.............K.E...........  
  
"We must make no camp, we must go to the Portal now! They're going to the fire cave now, and I don't know about Drakodz, but Keraorn will be there in 10 minutes.  
  
Menwhile in the heart of the fire cave  
  
" Arise, my beatiful creature! AH! we have intruders, bring in the sisters, this should get interesting, what kind of charecters are they?"  
  
" There's a slash and an unkown type." a troll grunted behind her.  
  
"Krap." The hacker then smiled devishly," bring ze zword in und let zem cume HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! Then the doors out of the dungeon were locked and bolted shut as the travelers walked into the death chamber.  
  
" I guess you're the hacker, but you look like a piece mixed up syrup"  
  
"Ov kourze, but you're not goink to vaze me yet, virzt you muzt vaze Tridel, ze zizter dragonz."  
  
" crap." he gripped his sword with one hand, and with the other, he cast a spell. The area around them begn to glow multi-colored, as the spell protected them. As he did this, the sword began to yearn for Dragon blood.   
  
  
  
At that second, the other companions reached the double doors, goblins guarding it. They made quick of the goblins and blasted the door down, only to find a triple headed dragon guarding the hacker, then they noticed Drakodz and Keraorn fighting the dragon.  
  
"DM, help them fight the dragon, as me, SC, and dotslash will fight the hacker."  
  
As they surged on to battle, the hacker's evil smile turned into a look of betrayel as her simple game of tortue turned into her possible end.  
  
"Ssssssssssssooooooooooooo! Not such a fun game after all! AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW! come on, you're not smiling." DS taunted. She took the bait.  
  
She rushed headfirst into his original position, but when DS sidestepped and swung down, she stopped and launched herself into his stomach and was going to slash at him, but SC gave her a searing pain in the back, and carved SC wickedly into her back, and she struck back splitting his sword in half with her nocthed sword. Dotslash pulled her shot rifle out and shot, but it was only a fraction as effective as the other attacks would have been...  
  
Other side of the room  
  
As the fight started, it was pretty simple, Drakodz would shield them, Keraorn would attack, whittling its HP very slowly, and the dragon on the left would cure (just a whittle lol!) the left would breath fire, whittling the shields HP. Now it was more complex, because add 1 more attacker does more damage.   
  
Drakodz broke the shield to jump up and cut the fire-breathing, head off, activating the middle attacker, and the cures became more frequent, and more healing. Now, the 2 headed dragon had the companions against a wall.  
  
"What the hell?" Drakodz yelled.  
  
"What?"DM asked.  
  
"It should have died by now! I gave it Drako poison! Unless..." he said, and then jumped into the dragon's snapping teeth to give it two more shots, then jumped outand reenergized the shield.  
  
"How long can you hold?"DM asked.  
  
"A minute short of the poison." Drakodz yelled back in reply.  
  
"@#$%" DM cursed violently.  
  
"Why the cursing?" Keraorn asked," We've got Drakodz, and when he stops we can think of something!"   
  
"Guys! I need help!" Drakodz yelled, oblivious to their conversation.  
  
"That's the #$%@#!& problem! We need to do somethin' hard that clatters and will echo..." he said wistfully, and then spotted Drakodz' helmet.  
  
The multi-color shield broke as the energy shot breached the defenses, aimed at the smaller girl. Then two things happened. 1. Drakodz blocked the shot with another energy shot,  
  
and Drakodz threw the old, rusty helmet to the far end of the chamber.  
  
The dragon paid no attention to the clanking helmet and again shot another energy blast at, this time Drakodz the target.   
  
"You shoot the energy blast wrong, YOU HOLD TOO MUCH BACK!" Drakodz yelled, shooting a blast which sliced the dragon's blast and went strait through the dragon's heart, splitting apart the silver gem at the end of the room on a tall rack, and splitting the room in half with a large chasm.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The hacker wacked dotslash with the flat of her blade, sending her flying against the wall, unconscience. SC was now hard pressed, as he only had half of his blade, deflecting all attacks, as a true samurai would, when the rifle, their beacon of hope fell through the chasm.  
  
As the hacker took a moment to look at the object, SC broke her sword in half with his bare hands, when DS jumped down after the rifle. The hacker shook some hacked sand and shoved it into SC's face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, jumping down the chasm after the hacker and DS.  
  
Meanwhile down the chasm...  
  
DS grabbed the rifle as the hacker came down on top of him. He tried to shoot, but was only able to shoot up towards the descending SC. He suddenly shot up behind him, as it breezed his hair and went through the hacker's head, killing her, and trapping her inside the game forever...  
  
When SC came down to the ground, DS saw him bleeding painfully as blood started to squirt out.  
  
"@#%$! This sucks, we're trapped down here, and nobody can tend to his serious wounds!" Drakodz yelled loud.  
  
"I can tend to him!" a mysterious voice said from behind him.  
  
"Who are you?" Drakodz asked.   
  
"I am Shounen Kitsune, and I'm a cleric." she replied, a long and silvery tail swinging behind her, as a group of kitsunes appeared behind them.  
  
"We come in peace, we were fighting the hacker and we just killed her..."  
  
A loud YAY! arose from all the kitsunes as they celebrated the death of their captor.  
  
"Thank you for rescueing our slavemaster, we'll give you anything!'  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have a crystal, or know where one is, do you?" DS asked politly.  
  
"I have both!" she exclaimed, her furry ears perking up.  
  
"Could you tell me where they are?"  
  
"We will escort you!" she exclaimed, but nothing happened.   
  
" I said, WE WILL ESCORT THEM!" 50 kitsunes instantly got into their escorting lanes as they started to walk towards a chamber with a bright light at the end  
  
Suddenly, larger furry creatures attacked them... 


	5. The Test of the Kunai

Hi! Me again!(audience moans and keel over) "Well that was quick, ssooooooooo, now that that's over with we can get to my epic, story of weirdness, but before that happens, you must know! I'm sorry for not posting in while!   
  
Chapter 5   
  
The Test of the Kunai  
  
  
  
As the creatures jumped the weary travelers, a number of the kitsunes fell to their knees in shock.  
  
"WE ARE THE SHINIGAMI AND WE WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO GO THIS WAY, SORRCERERS' ORDERS! AND WE ALSO WANTED TO TORTURE.... WAIT, I SMELL HUMAN BLOOD, GIVE ME THE HUMAN!" The leader, who was a larger, darker and armed better kitsune jumped at DS. A kitsune tried to shoot the leader with an arrow but the leader ignored it and reached DS with a knife in his teeth and a large broadsword aimed at DS' throat.  
  
DS quickly brought his sever up to defend himself, but when the leader came down, the force from the attack knocked the sever away. As DS scrambled for it, the leader swung the broadsword down and struck DS lightly in the leg. DS reached at the sever as a stray arrow knocked him in the throat and scraped a flap of skin as the leader jumped onto him.   
  
DS grabbed the sever and thrusted it into the ground as he broke loose. As soon as the leader got up, he reached for the sever behind him and pulled it into an arc straight over the leaders' head, spilling blood to the ground, as the angered kitsune pulled himself above the pool of blood. At that moment, DS finally noticed it was raining.  
  
As The Shinigami brought himself up, an aura of power lifted as another tail sprouted out and another and another...until there stood a nine tailed kitsune.   
  
"IT'S THE LEGENDARY ONI, SHINIGAMI THE GOD OF DEATH!!" A helpless victim screamed before The Shinigami crushed him in half and spread the remains in the dirty, muddy field.  
  
" YOU @#$%^&*! You can't go around just slaughtering your kind!" DS shouted across the huge field he said pulling some grass off of the fiald to reveal something hard. "What the hell-"he said as the first tail hit him across the face like a stinger.   
  
:Thud!: His head had gone through a stone three feet thick, and the rock crumbled away from the blow. SC gripped the handle of his half-katana and pulled himself up from the ground to hold the sword defensivly and then switched to the Hiten Mitsurugi style, and attacked, and at the final second, he changed the sword-style and struck Shinigami with is sword in the forehead to reveal a slit in the side of the head. Blood spilled, even though Shinigami was laughing.  
  
"What the hell!? You're a @#$%^&* DEMON!"  
  
"I know." The evil Shinigami laughed enjoyably as the wound automatically healed before their eyes.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"There must be a hack spot somewhere, according to this being a hacker's domain, if we can get to that spot, we can hack the game see what the hell is going on here, and if we can do that, we're one step closer to defeating the hacker and freeing 7 million people." Dotslash said nonchalantly as she pulled a strange handbook with many codes in it.  
  
They were walking along when something caught her eye. She jumped back, and looked into the tiny keyhole to find a room full of green. She instantly created a computer out of hacking skill and went to work.  
  
"Unfortunutly, this is a hard key to hack, so I need some help. Keraorn take this..." A brand new hover cycle appeared as she stared at it awingly. "...anyways, go and help the guys down in the cavern, and I'm gonna need you two to give me cover to hack this sucker, since major numbers of...what the hell is that?! Incoming!" she yelled as a giant Mech smashed through the walls of the corridor then brought a giant gun down on DMage1.  
  
"Stay safe, Drakodz,"Keraorn said as she reached up to lightly kiss him and then jumped onto the moto bike and sped out of the line of fire.   
  
"Damn you, suckers! Dmage1 said as he jamed his staff into the machines robot leg and jumped out of the way as the mech fell on one knee. "Damn it! Dotslash! Hack me and Drakodz 4 light guns.   
  
"Comin' right up!" she yelled as a barrage of bullets sped around her.   
  
"We give up... LATER!" He yelled as he pulled 2 guns out and shot the robot once in the cockpit and one straight at the pilots head. A bloody mass fell out of the now red cockpit.  
  
"Damn you! You won't escape here!" The Pilot's bloody thumb pushed down a button.  
  
"Got it! Now to destroy the bases' power supply! Only need to hold off for 5 minutes!" she said as three more mechs busted through another wall.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Keraorn jumped down (on the moto bike) into the gorge and sped towards the fighting groups as she jumped off the moto bike and flipped the moto bike in the direction of the largest evil kitsune.  
  
"What the hell?!" Shinigami said monotmously as the moto bike exploded right through every organ in his body.   
  
SC then threw up, this time blood splettered upon the ground as he collapsed. "You DEMONS! You should be DEAD!" SC said as he made his blade touch every evil kitsune at once.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Dammit! they're breaching the defenses! We can't hold much longer, and now they're coming in in swarms!" Gunshots pounded against the walls as the three in the group were hard-pressed to defend the hacker.  
  
"GOT IT!" Keraorn yelled as she hacked again. "Now, aim for the left arm..." she pushed a key down to lower the left arm efficiancy down by 100% on all mechs. With 10 well-armed blasts, the mechs all miss-fired, and with that being as much firepower as it is, and being next to the main core of the palace, there was an explosion. They ran and jumped down the gorge to see the explosion expanding and getting closer to them.  
  
At one point on the way down, the fire touched them but then turned to smoke. As they touched the ground, they immediatly came upon a field of dead bodies, when they heard a soft moaning sound. They followed the noise to a pool of blood and organs, among pieces of streched out skin.   
  
"That's how I found him, was he a friend of yours? I think his name was SCrossbear." They turned around to find a fox-shamen. "It seems that only the three of us came out alive." she said pointing to DS and keraorn. It's a shame that so many could be killed by so few." suddenly, a pile of rubble moved, and then a pair of furry ears perked up. They twitched and twisted, when suddenly, a figure appeared above the charcoal ground.   
  
"Well that's a doggone shame,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH-! Who're you? Do you speak common?" The figure was a black dog-spirit about 5 feet tall with strange perky ears that seemed to follow any sound action. He pulled into his pocket to pull out a large silver gun and shoot behind his back, (blind shot!) at an evil kitsune about to get up.  
  
"I have a special sense, that tells me where to shoot, but sometimes..." he said, as he brought a ciggarette to his mouth and inhaled,"I use my own insticts!" he said as he made a finger-gun, and acted like he shot at DS, who flinched visably. "Ichiro Amako, ace marksman, and I believe you're looking for these..." he pulled a crystal out of his pocket, and then another one out of his other pocket. "And I'll trade these for letting me come with you on your quest. If you want to, that is," he said, blowing large smoke puffs and gripping his giant gun as his other hand pulled a bottle of sake from his coat. "I love green tea, don't you?"  
  
"That's sake."  
  
"Oh. WHAT!? I'M ONLY 20! OH MAN! I'M DEAD!" Ichiro stared at the now empty bottle of japenese style hard wine."Oh well hey, let me join with you! I can replace that guy," he said with a bow toward SC's body.  
  
"I guess so, 'cause we need to get the crystals for everyone's freedom." DS replied.  
  
"Oh wait! Dinner's ready! I need to log off!" he said as he jumped headfirst onto the Exit portal and smacked his head on a boulder after falling through the portal. "What the hell happened?" he said as he went unconsious.  
  
"We've got to bring him to the closest village, and its possible that there might be a crystal there." dotslash yelled as she looked around for a close village. "There's one over there!" she exclaimed as she spied a village.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Yes my pawns come directly to me, come to me, and bring the crystals! he he he he he he he ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" The hacker laughed maniacly as she looked at the 5 small glowing crystals at her feet.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A peaceful village sat on a large piece of land, unaware of the damage of which it would recieve in the near future.   
  
The travelers arrived at the village late and set up their own camp. At 8:00, they heard the sound of sparks. They were instantly awakened to find the rest of the village on fire, and many large creatures prowling around, looking for something to kill. "Damn, we're in a tight spot." DS said as he pulled out his sever.   
  
"Well I'll be damned! It's the group I tried to defeat earlier! This time I've brought my own army, and this time I'm the secondary stage of shinigami!" The walking death explained as he pulled out a scythe.  
  
"An army of the damned! You can send yourself back to hell!" DS said as he grabbed the katana which SC had used and started to attack...   
  
To be continued.......   
  
How do you like it? Just so you know...  
  
(Kitsune) A japanese fox  
  
(Shinigami) God of death  
  
(katana) a japanese style sword  
  
See ya!  
  
kitsune wanderer named Megatokyo05 


End file.
